Thehun Thayang Thama Lulu
by Lovara
Summary: [REPOST] Manusia itu gak ada yang sempurna. Kayak Sehun misalnya, dia cakep, tinggi, pinter, kaya, tapi cadel. Dan manusia cadel ini menyukai teman satu kamarnya, Luhan. Namja yang keliatan sangat sempurna dimata seorang Sehun. Gimana uthaha thehun buat dapetin Lulu Hyungnya ini? –Hunhan Exo Yaoi Oneshoot


**Thehun Thayang Thama Lulu**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: Aman**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Manusia itu gak ada yang sempurna. Kayak Sehun misalnya, dia cakep, tinggi, pinter, kaya, tapi cadel. Dan manusia cadel ini menyukai teman satu kamarnya, Luhan. Namja yang keliatan sangat sempurna dimata seorang Sehun. Gimana uthaha thehun buat dapetin Lulu Hyungnya ini?" –ini kok jadi ikutan cadel?-**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul, siapin kamus bahasa cadel sebelum baca FF ini. Kamus bisa didapatkan di Indomampet terdekat dirumah anda.**

**...**

"Jong, kamu gimana rathanya jatuh cinta?"

Tokoh utama kita sedang curhat perihal perasaannya pada sahabat sehidup semati *coret* nya, Kim Jongin.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Hun? Tulis aja deh tulis" Jongin dengan sangat perhatiannya memberikan sebuah kertas dan pensil pada Sehun.

"Thialan, gak jadi curhat deh" Sehun ngambek.

"Duh ngambek~ unyu banget, sini tabok"

"Kamu suka sama Luhan Hyung?" kali ini Jongin mulai serius.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Terus? Kalian kan sekamar? Tiap hari ketemu, yang bikin bingung apa lagi?"

"Mathalahnya Luhan Hyung thendiri~"

"Memangnya kenapa sama Luhan?" tanya Jongin prihatin dengan sahabatnya ini.

Sehun itu aslinya banyak yang naksir kok, dari adek kelas, kakak kelas, sampe mbak-mbak yang jaga kantin pun katanya jadi fansnya Sehun. Tapi ya gitu, Sehun udah terlanjur cinta mati sama roomatenya, Luhan.

"Kayaknya Luhan Hyungm gak thuka deh thama aku" desah Sehun pelan.

"Kok kamu bisa bilang gitu? Emang kamu udah pernah nembak Luhan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

*Banyak nanya deh, kayak pembantu baru | kuburan atau neraka?*

"Belom thih, tapi kayaknya Luhan Hyung nganggepnya aku Cuma adek aja deh" Sehun udah mau mewek.

"Duh Hun, jangan nangis ntar dikira aku yang ngapa-ngapain kamu" Jongin panik.

"Bicik ah! cepetan kelarin motong bawangnya, pedeth nih!" seru Sehun.

Ternyata mereka lagi motongin bawah merah. Jongin udah pake kacamata item buat antisipasi. Btw kok mereka bisa motongin bawang? Ceritanya tadi pas jam istirahat, Jongin sama Sehun dengan bandelnya ngabisin puding milik Kyungsoo, jadilah mereka dihukum Kyungsoo ngirisin bawang 3 kg.

Xoxo Highschool sistemnya pake asrama, jadi semua murid disini tinggal di asrama. Gak tau sial apa untung, Sehun sama Jongin satu kelas. Rumah mereka juga sebelahan, mereka itu temenan dari jaman mereka suka mandi bareng sampe sekarang. Tapi sekarang mereka udah gak mandi bareng lagi. Gak percaya? Tanya aja sama mereka.

**...**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam pasti Luhan sudah tidur, pikir Sehun.

"Hun? Kok baru pulang? Darimana aja?"

Sehun kaget setengah mati melihat Luhan didepannya Cuma pake kaos oblong sama boxer pendek.

"Unghh...I-itu..."

"Lain kali kalo mau pulang malem kasih kabar dulu ya, biar akunya gak nyariin" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"_Duh~ jantung Sehun gak kuat mamah~"_

Kalo lagi ngebatin, Sehun gak cadel yah.

"Ma-maaf Hyung~" sahut Sehun lirih.

"Yang penting kamu udah balik dengan selamat. Udah malem, buruan tidur besok kesiangan lho~"

Luhan udah kayak emaknya Sehun. Sehun nurut aja apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Setelah cuci muka, cuci tangan, cuci kaki sama gosok gigi, Sehun langsung rebahan diranjangnya. Ia melirik ranjang Luhan yang ada disebelah, kayaknya Luhan udah bobok manis.

"Thelamat malam Lu~ muwahh" bisik Sehun pelan banget. Karena kalo kenceng namanya teriak.

Sehun langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sudah malam~ Sehun bobok~

**...**

Paginya Luhan bangunin Sehun pake senyum sejuta watt.

"Pagi Hun~"

Sehun yang tadinya masih ngantuk langsung melek abis ngeliat senyum bidadari macem Luhan didepannya.

"Susu nya Hyung diminum ya. Jangan lupa, abis itu kamu mandi"

Omongan kamu yang depan ambigu, Han.

Luhan udah kayak emaknya Sehun beneran. Ngebangunin Sehun tiap pagi terus juga buatin Susu buat Sehun. Ini yang bikin Sehun ngerasa kalo Luhan Cuma nganggep Sehun kayak adeknya Luhan.

Sehun langsung bangun terus mandi. Hari ini jam pertama olahraga, Sehun gak mau telat di jam olahraga. Bukan karena Sehun suka olahraga, tapi guru olahraganya yang sangar. Pak Kangin –guru olahraga- udah terkenal dengan kebuasannya sejak 1936.

Kantin udah penuh sama anak-anak yang nunggu jatah sarapannya. Luhan udah ke kantin duluan tadi, katanya mau makan bareng Xiumin temen satu klub sepakbolanya. Sehun ngeliat Jongin melambaikan tangannya kayak orang tenggelam.

"Sini Hun! Sini !' teriaknya cempreng.

Daripada makan sambil berdiri, pamali kata mamahnya Sehun. Ia terpaksa duduk bareng Jongin. Disebelah Jongin ada Kyungsoo mereka itu pacaran, makanya Sehun ga mau semeja sama mereka, jadi obat nyamuk iya. Tapi untungnya temen sekelas Sehun dateng, jadi Sehun ga jadi obat nyamuk sendirian.

"Hun, udah ngerjain Pr Fisika?" tanya Tao temen satu kelas Sehun sama Jongin.

Tao itu siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China, jadi kadang bahasa Korea nya ambureguel. Dan dengan nistanya Sehun sama Jongin mengajarkan bahasa Korea yang salah, seperti umpatan dan kata-kata kasar lainnya. Tapi itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekarang kalo Sehun sama Jongin ngerjain Tao lagi mereka bakal dijadiin rendang sama pacarnya Tao.

"Emang ada Pr Fithika?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Ada kok Minggu lalu, disuruh ngerjain halaman 50-70" jawab Jongin sambil suap-suapan sama Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Seriusan?" Sehun yang kaget tiba-tiba gak cadel lagi.

"Ciyusan deh~ tadi malem aja, Tao sampe begadang sama Kris Ge~"

"Ngerjain Pr?" tanya Sehun.

"Nggak, maen monopoli" jawab Tao.

Abis pelajaran olahraga, Sehun langsung menyalin jawaban Pr Fisika milik Jongin. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan jawaban milik Jongin, benar atau salah yang penting ia selesai menyalinnya. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari Luhan lewat didepan kelasnya saking sibuknya menulis.

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran kembali berdering dengan nyaring. Sehun masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya menyalin jawaban milik Jongin.

"Bu Tiffany gak masuk hari ini, katanya pacarnya dateng dari Thailand, kita disuruh belajar sendiri" teriak ketua kelas nyaring.

Ini sungguh kamvret moment sodara-sodara.

**...**

Sehun udah hapal kebiasaan Luhan kalau istirahat pertama kayak gini, si cantik itu pasti ada dilapangan sepak bola. Abis bel bunyi, Sehun langsung ngacir ke lapangan sepak bola. Sampe disana Sehun gak liat Luhan, ia Cuma liat Xiumin yang lagi mesra-mesraan sama pacarnya, Jongdae. Heran deh ini sekolah apa tempat pacaran? Perasaan dari tadi isinya orang mesra-mesraan? Yang jomblo kan jadi pengen TT^TT

Sehun nyamperin Xiumin yang lagi ngobrol sama Jongdae.

"Umin Hyung, liat Luhan Hyung gak?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Luhan? Kayaknya tadi bilang mau ke perpus, coba aja cari disana" jawab Xiumin.

"Oke, makathih Hyung~"

Sehun langsung lari ke perpus. Bener kata Xiumin, Luhan ada disana. Tapi yang bikin mata Sehun sepet, Luhan lagi ngobrol sama cewek mana ceweknya imut kayak marmut lagi. Sehun ngumpet dibalik pintu sambil gigitin pinggiran pintu pas Luhan sama cewek itu ketawa akrab.

"Thiapa thih cewek itu? kok akrab banget thama Lulu nya Thehun" Sehun ngedumel sendiri.

"Dia itu temen sekelas Luhan, namanya Sera Noona. Gosipnya sih dia naksir Luhan Hyung"

Sehun kaget pake banget, ternyata disebelahnya udah ada Jongin.

"Bikin kaget aja Jong..." Sehun ngusap dadanya.

"Betewe kok dapet info darimana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Barusan dikasih tau sama Baekhyun, dia kan radio berjalannya sekolahan" jawab Jongin ikutan ngumpet bareng Sehun.

"Thakit ya Jong, kita thuka thama thetheorang tapi orangnya gak thadar kalo kita thuka thama dia. Apalagi kita thering ketemu, thering bareng-bareng"

Jongin sibuk buka kamus bahasa cadel yang sering ia bawa kalo lagi sama Sehun, karna kadang ia suka gak mudeng sama omongan Sehun. Jongin nutup kamusnya setelah berhasil menerjemahkan omongan Sehun.

"Emang sakit sih Hun, tapi lebih sakit lagi kalo ternyata yang kita suka juga suka sama kita tapi gak ada salah satu yang ngucap suka duluan karena gengsi atau takut ditolak. Terus ujung-ujungnya bakal nyesel seumur hidup" ucap Jongin bijak banget.

Sehun natap Jongin, ia gak percaya sohibnya yang biasa somplak sama error ini bisa bijak juga.

"Gak nyangka Jong, omongan kamu bikin aku sadar. Aku mau nembak Luhan Hyung nanti kalo udah dikamar" Sehun udah semangat lagi.

"Nah gitu donk, jangan lupa pajak jadian kalo berhasil. Kalo ditolak, ada bahu nih buat sandaran~"

"Thial, malah doain ditolak"

**...**

Selain curhat sama Jongin, Sehun juga curhat sama Chanyeol. Sore ini Sehun langsung ke kamar Chanyeol, untung aja disini gak ada adegan mesra-mesraan lagi.

"Teruth aku kudu gimana Hyung? Matha langthung nembak gitu aja, kan gak romantith"

Sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dan murah senyum, Chanyeol ngasih wejangan buat Sehun. Cara ini udah pernah ia praktekin sama Baekhyun dulu.

"Ajak Luhan kencan, terus kamu puji sama gombalin dia, biar dia seneng. Abis itu kamu tembak deh" wejangan dari Chanyeol singkat padat dan gak jelas.

Sehun bingung. Ngajak Luhan kencan sih gampang, tapi gombalinnya gimana? Sehun kan gak pernah gombalin siapa-siapa.

"Gombalinnya gimana Hyung?" tanya Sehun polos.

Chanyeol langsung inget buku keramat yang ia pinjem dari Jongdae. Ia buru-buru ngubek isi tas sama meja belajarnya buat nyari buku itu.

"Nyari apa Hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Buku yang bikin kamu pinter ngegombal pake sistem SKS" jawab Chanyeol masih sibuk nyari.

Chanyeol nepok jidatnya, ia baru inget kalo buku itu dipinjem sama Suho.

"Coba kamu ke kamarnya Suho Hyung, terus bilang mau pinjem buku punya Jongdae yang dulu dipinjem sama Chanyeol gitu"

Untung aja kamar Suho Cuma beda 4 kamar dari kamar Chanyeol. Sehun ketok pintu kamar Suho pelan.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Yang buka pintunya bukan Suho, tapi Kris pacarnya Tao.

"Thuho Hyungnya ada?" tanya Sehun.

"Suho nya lagi mandi, ada perlu?"

"Mau pinjem buku nya Jongdae Hyung yang dulu dipinjem thama Chanyeol Hyung, theruth dipinjem thama Thuho Hyung" jawab Sehun.

Kris lagi loading, soalnya dia jarang ngomong sama Sehun jadi rada gak mudeng.

"Emang buku apa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Kata Chanyeol buku pinter ngegombal"

Kris masuk kamar lagi, gak lama ia balik ditangannya ada buku lecek udah mirip peninggalan jaman pithecantropus.

"Hyung gak thalah ambil buku nih?" Sehun curiga sama wujud buku ini.

"Nggak. Tiap malem Suho baca ini buat dipraktekin ke Yixing"

"Teruth berhathil gak?"

"Gagal semua, gara-gara Yixingnya lemot"

**...**

Sehun udah ijin sama pengawas asrama kalo hari ini ia keluar sama Luhan. Untung aja cuaca cerah pas hari ini, bener kata Jongin 'Lemparin boxer ke atas genteng, ntar cuaca nya bakal cerah'. Semalem Sehun udah bela-belain ngelemparin boxer punya Jongin keatas genteng.

"Emang kita mau kemana Hun?" tanya Luhan seneng diajak jalan-jalan.

"Jalan-jalan aja gimana Hyung? Ato Hyung pengen pergi kemana?"

Luhan hari ini cakep banget, pake kaos putih jaket jins biru sama celana jins item bikin Sehun pengen nyulik Luhan terus minta di nikahin.

"Kemarin kata Baekhyun ada kedai bubble tea yang baru buka, kesana yok Hun sapa tau dapet diskon"

Luhan saking semangatnya langsung ngegandeng tangan Sehun. Hari Minggu itu pasti banyak yang keluar sama pacarnya, kedai bubble tea yang Luhan maksud juga penuh sama pasangan yang lagi lope-lopean. Sehun sama Luhan sampe dapet tempat duduk diluar kedai.

"Gak apa ya, itung-itung udaranya lebih segar" ucap Luhan ngerasa gak enak.

Sehun rasa, ini saatnya buat praktekin buku yang semalem ia baca.

"Hyung..."

Sehun udah mulai acara gombalnya, yang jomblo tolong jangan bayangin kamu yang digombalin Sehun. Ini buat Luhan. Sekali lagi buat Luhan.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Hyung tau gak bedanya Bulan, Matahari thama kamu?"

Luhan mikir. Ia langsung nyerah karena dasarnya Luhan gak pernah mau mikir.

"Gak tau, memangnya apa?"

"Bedanya kalo bulan menyinari malamku, matahari menyinari thiangku, kalo Hyung menyinari hatiku thiang dan malam" jawab Sehun sambil senyum ganteng.

Luhan spechless. Ia gak nyangka Sehun bakal gombalin dia. Merasa gombalannya berhasil, Sehun udah mau lanjut lagi tapi mbak-mbak kedai dateng nganterin pesenan bubble tea mereka. Cancel dulu bentar, nikmatin bubble tea sambil liat orang pacaran baru lanjut gombalin Luhannya.

"Hyung, tau gak ada pepatah yang bilang 'ada udang dibalik batu?"

"Iya tau..."

"Aku mau lho jadi udangnya..."

"Kok mau? Kenapa?"

"Athal dibalik batunya ada Luhan Hyung~"

**...**

Kelar ngabisin bubble tea segelas gede, Sehun ngajak Luhan ke taman. Kali ini tangan mereka udah gandengan macem pasangan. Yang jomblo jangan iri ya.

"Hyung, artinya Ipth (IPS) apaan?" tanya Sehun rupanya masih nerusin acara gombalannya.

"Ilmu pengetahuan Sosial..."

"Kalo IPA?"

"Ilmu pengetahuan alam..."

"Kalo KPA, Hyung?"

"KPA? Komisi Penanggulangan Anak?" jawab Luhan gak yakin.

"Thalah Hyung~"

"Mwo? Terus yang bener?" tanya Luhan

"KPA itu artinya Kamu Punya Aku..."

Luhan menahan jeritannya. Digombalin Sehun selama setengah jam bikin sport jantung. Luhan seneng-seneng aja digombalin sama kecengannya ini. Eh? Kecengan? Luhan suka sama Sehun? Jadi mereka sama-sama suka donk? Berari bener kata Jongin diatas. Baca lagi keatas kalo lupa, yang pas Sehun ngeliat Luhan bareng Sera di perpus.

Hari sudah sore pas Sehun sama Luhan pergi ke taman. Lagi-lagi taman penuh sama orang pacaran. Sepet deh liat orang pacaran mulu, kenapa harus pacaran ditempat umum? Emang gak ada tempat lain? Yang jomblo kan kasian. Jomblo sirik.

"Hyung, ada pengen aku omongin sama Hyung..."

Acara gombalannya udah kelar, sekarang kayaknya Sehun mau nembak Luhan. Merka udah duduk dibangku pojokan taman.

"Ngomong aja Hun..." jawab Luhan sambil senyum.

"Tapi janji, abith aku ngomong Hyung gak boleh benci thama aku"

"Emang mau ngomong apa sih?" Luhan jadi penasaran.

"Aku thuka thama Luhan Hyung, Hyung mau gak jadi pacar ku?"

Akhirnya Sehun ngomong juga. Standing applouse buat Sehun.

Luhan masih diem, dia belum jawab pertanyaan Sehun, mungkin efek kaget dan terkejut.

"Ka-kalo gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok, Hyung" sambung Sehun cepat.

"Hun, jadi kamu juga suka sama aku?"

Haaa?

Gantian Sehun yang diem efek kaget dan terkejut.

Luhan bilang apa tadi? Juga suka? Berarti Luhan suka sama Sehun?

"Luhan Hyung thuka thama aku?" Sehun nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan manggut-manggut. "Aku suka sama kamu, Hun~"

"Aku jug suka sama kamu, Lu~"

Mereka pandang-pandangan mesra. Sekali lagi yang jomblo jangan iri ya !

Sayang sekali, abis mereka pandang-pandangan, gak ada acara ciuman. Mereka malah ketawa keras.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kita saling suka?" ucap Luhan abis puas ketawa.

"Tapi kenapa Luhan Hyung gak bilang kalo thuka? Teruth thejak kapan Luhan Hyung thuka thama aku?" Sehun penasaran sama perhatian Luhan yang lebih kearah kakak-adik.

Kakak-adik'an itu pacaran yang tertunda, Hun.

"Dari pertama kita roomate'an" jawab Luhan malu-malu.

Sama donk kayak Sehun, dia suka sama Luhan dari pertama mereka se kamar.

"Terus pas itu kamu bilang seneng punya Hyung karena kamu anak tunggal, jadi ya aku berusaha jadi Hyung yang baik buat kamu~"

"Tapi mulai thekarang, jadi pacar aku ya Hyung?"

Luhan manggut lagi. Sehun langsung meluk Luhan, ternyata usahanya gak sia-sia. Rela belajar ngegombal semaleman, nyolong boxer Jongin buat dilemparin keatas genteng, terrus sekarang akhirnya Luhan jadi pacarnya.

"Makathih ya Hyung, aku thayang thama Hyung~"

"Iya Hun, Hyung juga sayang banget sama kamu~"

**Terus FF ini kelar lagi.**

**Maaf ya yang ngira gw jomblo gara-gara gak woles sama adegan mesra-mesraan diatas, kalian salah ! gw udah taken gaes~ my bebeb Cuma lagi wamil aja jadi gak bisa dipamerin /kibas daster/**

**Gak nyangka sama respon yang didapet di FF sulay nya, ternyata banyak yang suka :***

**Ai lap yu gaes :***

**Ini FF Hunhan pertama jadi maapkan jika agak aneh *salim***

**Semoga responnya sebaik FF Sulay yang kemarin :3**

**Ngetiknya kecepatan 1000km/jam jadi kalo banyak typo maklum ajalah, salahin aja Sehun yang cadel jadi susah ngetiknya ^^**

**Review lagi ya, biar semangat ngetik FF lain :3**


End file.
